


First Case

by CarolineTheCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have dark imagination, I really need to study, Love this character, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Start of something longer maybe?, What Have I Done, i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat
Summary: Aveline came back to her hometown to solve the first murder case in her detective career.
Kudos: 1





	First Case

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a homework in my English class to write something with the phrase we've got from our teacher. I wanted to show this to someone for some time now. Let me know how you feel about this story ;)  
> (She told us to write a story one page long. I wrote five xd)

It was a rough night in my town. I can’t even imagine how people feel right now. I’m sitting in my living room. Playing the piano probably. Why probably? Because every thought in my head is trying to cope with a tragedy caused by hatred. And nobody can tell me otherwise. I returned to my hometown after ten years because somebody told me that my childhood friend was found dead in her own bed. Everyone knew her as a ray of sunshine. She was selfless, always trying to help. The ideal opposite of my own character.

_„I can’t sit here and do nothing. Not in the time like **this**. I can’t sit here when **this person** is on the run. I will catch him and **make.him.PAY.** ” _My mind was full of meaningless thoughts and ideas.

„I need to clear my head,” I thought.  
When I got out of my house I was feeling the breeze of fresh sea air. I went to the center of the city. The old square called „the fisherman square” was full of people. Some I knew and some I didn’t.  
„Hey, Aveline! What’s up?”  
At first, I didn’t recognize the voice of that person. But after a moment I figured that the person who was talking to me is an old friend of mine.  
„Oh. Hey. S-sorry I was...”  
„Spaced out? Don’t worry I can handle this. You were often like this when we were in middle school”  
My friend Lin was smiling at me. He pulled me into a hug and said: „Where have you been this past ten years? We didn’t hear a word from you.”  
„I couldn’t write to any of my friends or relatives because of the security system in my school,” I said. It was practically true. My school had a tough security system but I could write. Just didn’t want to.

„She missed you, you know,” Lin said. I could see tears in his eyes. „ I can’t believe this happened.”  
„You were there?” I asked softly. I need the information to hunt down that bastard who killed Ellie.

„Yeah. I was. Police said that there was no evidence on the scene. But I think they hiding something. Strange this happened in town lately.” Lin answered quietly.  
„Strange like?”

„Like creepy strange. You remember our math teacher from middle school? Her cat was found dead in her backyard. Sounds normal right? But they didn’t know that her cat was cut into pieces.”  
„Say what?”

„Yup. That was horrifying. She was scared. She moved to her niece for a while.”  
I was shocked. Why somebody killed a cat of such sweet old lady? She was the best teacher I’ve ever had.

„Something else happened?” I said.  
„Can you answer my question first?” Lin said. „ Where have you been this whole time?”  
„ I was traveling. Studying. Making contacts that can be useful in the future.”  
„So you achieved your goal of becoming the private detective?” Lin asked. He sounds like he was excited. I smiled a little.

„Well. Yes. I have my license for a month now. Working in my brother's company.”  
„Did you have any cases yet?” Lin asked sparkles in his eyes.

„A few. Mostly about betrayals in relationships that’s all.”  
„That’s amazing! But please tell you-you don’t want to hunt down the murderer.”  
I looked him in the eye and said nothing.  
„Aveline that’s insane! This person is dangerous and smart. You can’t just jump into action and catch somebody that can easily kill you!”

„So what else you want me to do?! Sit and do nothing?!” I shouted.

„No, I want you to stay alive! I can’t lose another friend. Not after what happened to Alice.”  
I felt dizzy. That’s the only memory I want to forget. Lin looked at me with fear in his eyes. By the look of his face, I figured that I probably looked awful. I felt like I was gonna fall. Lin helped me go to the nearest bench.

„Aveline I’m so stupid. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to... Did you take your medicine?” Lin asked.

„Y-yes. I’m sorry. You must be scared. Sometimes I forget that I have high-functioning anxiety. I didn’t have this kind of anxiety attack in a while.” I said trying to calm down.  
„Do you still blame yourself about that accident?”

„That wasn’t an accident and you know that. Everyone knows that.”  
Yes. That wasn’t an accident. When I was seven years old somebody broke into our school with a gun. I was in a restroom. Alice was there too. We didn’t know about anything. When that man came to the restroom and saw Alice, he shot her with cold blood. I was behind her and saw everything. Alice falling. Blood slowly flowing on the floor. I thought that he was going to kill me. But he didn’t. He said that I save death in my eyes. When I was seven I didn’t understand what he meant. I don’t think I understand it now. I just want justice. And punishment.

„Feelin’ better?” Lin asked.  
I nod calmly. I was exhausted. All I wanted at that moment was some sleep.  
„Come on,” Lin said. „I’ll walk you home.”  
„You! You abomination! What are you doing here?!”  
„Nice to see you to Mrs. Wilkinson,” I said with a smile on my face.

Meet Mrs. Wilkinson. My old neighbor. As far as I can remember she called me that way. She was this one in a kind crazy lady that has twenty cats and has an opinion at everything. My parents didn’t like her either. Nobody likes her.

When we were on our way to my house, we saw about three police cars, an ambulance and a lot of people.

„Excuse me, could you tell me what’s happening here?” I asked some dude who was standing in the crowd.  
„I don’t know exactly but someone died.”  
I couldn’t waste time. I left Lin with the crowd and run to the nearest police officer.

„Sorry sir, My name is Aveline Miles and I’m a private detective. I heard that someone died here, do you want any help?”  
A police officer looked at me with this emotionless face, nod and let me go to the house. The first thing I felt when I went to that house was the strong scent of ammonia. When I went to the living room I saw a body just hanging from a ceiling. Police were standing there when everything about this murder was obvious.

„Good morning Miss...”  
„Just call me Aveline. One of your men let me through. I’m a private detective.”  
„Oh. I’m sorry to tell you but we just finished here. It’s obviously a suicide.” Said some man that looked like a boss of this mess.

„Obviously,” I said sarcastically.  
„I beg your pardon? Why you’re talking like that?”  
„ **Because** it was a murder. Just look at the body! All these bruises and cuts. And rope markings on wrists. I’m ninety-nine percent sure that this body has hand markings on its neck. And this strong scent of ammonia... this guy is dead for days by now.” I said impatiently.  
All police forces in the room were staring and me like I said something weird. But I didn’t. Why people are always like that when I say something that **obvious.**  
„W-we will check this out. Thank you for your input detective.” When I was about to leave the crime scene I saw something on the floor. A small card. With an invitation from the murderer.

_Do you want to play hide-and-seek with me? I’m in an abandoned house._

Everyone in this town knows the abandoned house. When I was a kid I loved to go there and read because nobody ever was there.  
„Aveline! I found you. What happened? Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Lin said.

„Come on. I found him.”  
We run all the way to an abandoned house. It hasn’t changed at all. We went to the library in the house. I stand there waiting for some action. Some signs that I can finally make this person **suffer.**  
„Come on!” I shouted. „ I want to play this ridiculous game of yours”  
I waited and waited. But nobody came. Nobody except...

„Congratulations. I thought that the police will find me but you found me first.”

Lin looked at me with an evil smirk on his face. He looked confident and extremely happy.

„What do you mean?” I asked shaking.  
„For the past ten years, a lot of things happened Anya. My father died, my sister got married and... I got bored.”  
„You got **WHAT?** ”  
„Oh please. Don’t pretend you are so emotional I know you don’t care. You are unable to show true emotions.”  
„You son of a...”  
„ _Language_ ,” Lin said angrily.  
„Are you disappointed that I found you?” I said.  
„On the contrary. I’m glad because I want to give you a lesson for the rest of your meaningless life sweetheart.”  
I didn’t know what he was talking about. I was scared, angry and happy at the same time. I was scared because I’m always scared and that’s nothing new to me. I was happy because I found the guy who killed Ellie. But I’m angry because that guy was my best friend.  
„What do you mean by that? You’re finished. I can easily beat you up and call the police to catch you.”  
„Oh yes, of course, you can. But you won’t.”  
Suddenly Lin pulled out a gun. Why I didn’t see he has a weapon. Am I that **blind**?  
„Love causes hatred. Hatred cause violence. And the violence causes more violence and so on and so on. You will live your life with your hatred knowing that nothing will save you. Maybe this will change your way of thinking. That’s your problem. Your thinking is too straight. You can’t think of different possibilities. And that’s sad Anya. I hope your life will be full of new ways to prove yourself.”  
Lin pulled a trigger. I heard a loud noise. The next thing I saw was Lin lying on the floor in the pool of his own blood. That was the most unexpected thing that happened to me for these past ten years. A psychopath giving me a lesson that I will remember forever. But for now, I can safely say it was the worst journey I’ve ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I also fought about making this a series. Any suggestions?


End file.
